


危險物種請小心餵食

by Kris_House



Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歡樂, 異形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 幾個月之後他們在 Z 先生的幫助下選了張自己喜歡的臉──據說是用我和大哥的照片合成出來的，二哥和三哥看見的時候還用詭異的眼神看了看我的肚子……就算我生得出來也沒那麼快長大好嗎──然後自己選擇了新的名字，跟我和大哥姓張，一個叫義豪一個叫爾皓，說是已經習慣我們一號二號的叫了，讓我有點內疚之前沒想個比較好的小名。
Relationships: 以諾/佐恩, 張育書/張育遠
Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928992
Kudos: 3





	1. 危險物種請小心餵食

這一切都是二哥的錯。

一號和二號幾乎融合在一起的形體不穩定地扭曲膨脹，從本體分裂出的觸手四處亂竄，纏住第一個碰到的東西，也就是我和大哥，把我們固定在地板上，他們沒消化掉的鋁罐一個個被吐了出來，一罐、兩罐、三罐──

十二罐可樂。

「大哥，你手機帶在身上嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「你呢？」

我絕望地呻吟了聲，「你覺得其他人什麼時候才會發現？」

大哥無奈地看了我一眼。

可惡，早知道就買支 Apple Watch 當大哥的生日禮物了。

***

原本一切都進行得很順利。

在一號二號驚天動地的春宮戲之後，我和大哥跟他們解釋了老半天，終於讓他們理解什麼是性，還有性交對人類的意義。不過正如 Z 先生所說的，透過模仿確實讓他們的心智有了長足的進展，幾個月之後他們在 Z 先生的幫助下選了張自己喜歡的臉──據說是用我和大哥的照片合成出來的，二哥和三哥看見的時候還用詭異的眼神看了看我的肚子……就算我生得出來也沒那麼快長大好嗎──然後自己選擇了新的名字，跟我和大哥姓張，一個叫義豪一個叫爾皓，說是已經習慣我們一號二號的叫了，讓我有點內疚之前沒想個比較好的小名。

他們平時依舊喜歡變成動物，也依舊會兩個一起變成無生物和我跟大哥玩捉迷藏。有一次我找了老半天，以為他們真的不見了，還是大哥晨跑回來才發現垃圾桶裡的盤子碎片，從烘碗機中揪出了魚目混珠的一號和二號，我氣得狠狠罵了他們一頓。

總而言之，我們成功地把兩個小怪物導上了正途。

沒想到現在卻因為二哥忘了帶走的可樂，讓我和大哥再度面臨失身危機。

「不行不行不行。」我掙扎著往大哥的方向靠，「我都把你們當兒子養了！不准性騷擾！」

地板上兩球黏在一起的半透明膠狀物發出一聲嗚咽，圈住我的觸手有一瞬間放鬆，我抓緊機會爬到大哥身邊，然後觸手又纏了上來。

「控制……不了。」細細的聲音傳來，帶著點哭腔，「對不起。」

靠，我也想哭了。

我們家小怪物多乖啊，只是有時候愛鬧了點，太常打斷我和大哥滾床單了點……除此之外就沒什麼不好的地方。

所以說這都是二哥的錯，等事情結束之後一定要把他吊起來打一頓。

「怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦。」我焦慮地喃喃自語，如果真發生了什麼事情我還怎麼養他們啊，也不知道會不會有什麼後遺症，「你們兩個，知道茶几下面的緊急按鈕嗎？有沒有辦法按到？」

「身體不聽話──」

「對不起──」

「試試看──」

「我們加油──」

我們家孩子真棒。

從今天起我沒有二哥！亂放碳酸飲料的隔壁老王不准進我們家門！

「小遠，你還記得 Z 先生給的資料裡寫了什麼嗎？」大哥艱困地拍了拍我的大腿，「它們喜歡溫暖的東西，喜歡碰觸，找尋活體包覆是它們的本能。」

「記得，但這聽起來不是很糟糕嗎？不就是本能地想要──哇啊！」竄到我衣服底下的觸手讓我驚叫出聲，冰涼卻並不濕黏的凝膠貼在我肚子上，「不就是本能地想要上人或被上？？」

大哥竟然還笑得出來，「不是，它們最喜歡的是接觸皮膚的感覺，碰觸也能幫助它們安定下來。」

「所以？」

「讓他們碰。」大哥說，緊靠著我的背，「把觸手引導到安全的地方。」

他說著便扯下上衣，抱住我的腰。束縛著他的觸手受到他裸露的皮膚所吸引，纏住他的雙臂，貼上他的背。他的肌肉有一瞬間繃緊，之後他放鬆下來，親了下我的後頸，雙手貼在我的胸膛上。

「放心，他們不該碰的地方我幫你擋著。」

他這麼說我不是不感動，但他這樣一手一個蓋住我的乳頭，彷彿害怕女朋友走光的男人，我實在沒辦法正經起來。

「後面呢？」我忍不住問，「你幫我塞著？」

他笑了聲，「也不是不可以。」

「……我開玩笑的。」

我在大哥的幫助下褪去已經差不多被扯壞的上衣，兩根觸手像是蛇一樣從我的腰部開始向上纏繞，之後捲在大哥的前臂上，把他貼著我胸膛的手掌也固定在我身上。綁著我們腿部的觸手鬆開了，我和大哥小心翼翼地站起身，就這樣維持著大哥從背後抱著我的姿勢，慢慢地往客廳的方向走。

走著走著我忍不住笑了起來。

「怎麼？」

「就是覺得我們這樣好傻啊，這是在玩兩人兩腳嗎？」我又笑了聲，「好像企鵝爸爸帶著孩子走路。」

他若有所思地輕哼，「我以前也算是兄代父職。」

「然後就喜歡上自己的孩子了？」我吐槽，「聽起來有點糟糕啊，代理爸爸。」

「你不也回應了？」他說，平穩的語調偏偏讓我聽出了隱含的雀躍。

啊，大哥真可愛。

我們拖著腳步到了一號二號身邊，他們微微抽動了下，之後顫顫巍巍地退開，在地面上拖出長長的一條膠體，明顯就是想靠近卻又不敢。

「沒有幫上忙──」

「對不起──」

「我們太慢了──」

我無聲嘆了口氣，蹲下身用臉蹭了蹭這兩灘把自己壓得扁扁的小可憐，對大哥使了個眼色。

他會意地伸出右腳，「上來。」

一號二號抖了抖，慢吞吞地攀住大哥的小腿。

我們就這樣攜家帶眷地到了客廳，然後大哥伸長右腳把他們送到茶几邊。

「加油。」我說：「按下去就好。」

他們一個推著另一個到了桌底下，按下按鈕之後門口的警示燈便亮了起來。我鬆了口氣，和大哥背靠著胸在地板上坐下。身上的觸手纏久了我都要習慣了，只要它們安分地不碰不該碰的地方，其實感覺就像是養了幾條蟒蛇圈在身上一樣。

「辛苦你們了。」我說：「難受嗎？」

兩球凝膠搖搖頭，從頂部細細的裂口發出聲音：「難受嗎？」

「媽媽──」

「不要不喜歡我們──」

我嗆了下，大哥則是用咳嗽掩飾自己的笑聲。

「說了我不是媽媽。」我無奈地說：「我不難受，不會不喜歡你們，這也不是你們的錯。」

「有錯。」大哥說，對他們皺起眉頭，「之前說了你們不能喝汽水。」

「叔叔──」

「壞人──」

「懲罰壞人──」

大哥發出短促的笑聲，「你們喝他的飲料就是為了這個？」

「拆散你們！壞人！」

「他只是我哥──」我頓了頓，清了清喉嚨，「總之我們不會被拆散的，別擔心。」

沒想到到頭來還是上次請二哥當隔壁老王的後遺症，我真是好氣又好笑。

Z 先生很快便帶著兩個助手上了門，看到我們悠閒地坐在地上聊天時，他難得露出了驚訝的表情。

「看來你們教育很成功。」他說：「也許以後我們可以多多嘗試讓情侶檔兩人一組當教育員。」

「我怎麼覺得您好像有點失望呢？」我嘟嚷，把注射藥劑之後放鬆下來的觸手從身上拿開，「他們怎麼樣？」

「沒什麼大礙。」Z 先生搖搖頭，「醒來之後暫時會比較虛弱，休息幾天就好了，下星期一我再過來替他們複檢。」

「謝謝。」大哥說：「還有什麼要注意的地方嗎？」

「其他的就要看你們自己了，我們這邊沒有其他以家長自居的教育員，所以也沒有前例可以參考。」Z 先生勾起唇角，捏了一號一把，「還請兩位好好寫觀察記錄，這個月有獎金拿。」

這個上司惡趣味歸惡趣味，給獎金倒是很大方。

***

一號二號清醒之後立刻變成了兩隻小獅子討摸，我們到哪裡他們就跟到哪裡，病懨懨又缺乏安全感的樣子實在讓人心疼，我和大哥商量之後破例讓他們晚上和我們一起睡。

一人抱著一隻小東西的感覺有點奇妙。

「我有種新婚夫夫養孩子的錯覺。」

大哥應了聲，「除了新婚之外也沒什麼不對。」

我哼笑，湊上前親了他一下。

他側過頭想加深這個吻，我推了他的胸膛一把，笑嘻嘻地說：「孩子在呢。」

他捏了下我的鼻子，「你生的？」

「我們養的。」我揉了揉懷裡毛茸茸的幼獅，「他們為什麼會把我當媽媽？肯定是二哥說了什麼。」

「不懷疑育靖？」

我笑出聲，「三哥哪跟他們聊得起來啊，除非他們有心電感應的能力。」

「說不定還真有呢？」大哥頓了頓，「不過我也覺得是育恆。」

大哥從我們小時候就在替我們收拾爛攤子，不過二哥是自己主動找麻煩，我是麻煩喜歡來找我。

「也不知道 Z 先生當初是什麼情況。」我打了個呵欠，「才會發現碳酸飲料的影響。」

大哥挑起眉，「你確定你想知道？」

我想了想，「還是不要好了。」

他輕笑了聲，摸摸我的頭，「好了，睡吧，明天再找育恆算帳。」

「好。」我笑嘻嘻地說，「晚安。」


	2. 那時的 Z 先生和以諾

如果我精盡人亡，佐恩心不在焉地想，不知道算不算是因公殉職。

他和以諾滾上床已經是幾年前的事，但之前以諾大多都維持著人形，偶爾才會幻化出觸手玩玩，佐恩也是第一次如此強烈地意識到自己是在和非人類做愛。

冰涼的凝膠包裹著他，染上了他的溫度，彷彿無數張嘴巴吸吮著他的皮膚，同時刺激著他全身的敏感點。他的身體被撐開、填滿，體內不斷變動的形體來回抽插，包裹著他性器的部分一次次吞下他射出的白濁。以諾似乎沒有實體卻又無所不在，他可以輕易把佐恩整個包覆住，奪走他的呼吸，將他吞食殆盡。

但以諾沒有，因為以諾愛他。

真是個傻子。

佐恩張開嘴，幾個小時的呻吟已經讓他說不出話，但他緩緩用唇語說了「吻我」，他知道以諾能夠聽見。

親吻他就像是含著吞不下去的果凍，也像是在用舌頭攪動冰涼的奶油，他們幾乎要融為一體，卻又全然獨立。以諾甚至不會分泌出任何體液，所有的組織都屬於他，在他的掌控之下，即便佐恩現在咬他一口，吞下他一部份的身體，以諾也能控制著那團組織沿著佐恩的食道出來，重新與他融合。

如此奇特的存在，讓佐恩著迷不已。

「再一次。」以諾在他耳邊低語，「好不好？」

佐恩毫無理智地點了點頭，然後毫不意外地被做暈了。

「你以後不准喝碳酸飲料。」他在恢復意識之後說。

雖然很爽，但他畢竟是個普通的人類，為了一晌貪歡犧牲長久的性福並不划算。

而且──

「我還是更喜歡和平時的你做愛。」他說，然後再度被吻得頭暈目眩。


End file.
